


Sex Machine

by ifishouldfall



Series: Haikyuu!! Imagine Your OTP Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, dumb volleyboys, super gay, volleyboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt:<br/>The only real OTP question is which one has an oversized shirt with "SEX MACHINE" on it in an impact font and always wears it at the worst possible times</p></blockquote>





	Sex Machine

It had been a late night for Kageyama. Luckily for him though (or stupidly, depending on how you looked at it), he wasn't up all night studying or completing his overdue homework assignments.

In his defence, his evening had in fact started out with that in mind. Hinata had invited himself over, claiming he needed help with his math homework, which Kageyama knew was utter bullshit. Contrary to popular belief, Hinata excelled Kageyama in his math abilities, however what Kageyama was better at was the ability to control his teenage hormonal desires towards his boyfriend while his parents were working late.

It wasn't until they were getting dressed in their sleep clothes until Kageyama lost his composure. It wasn't unusual for Hinata to stay over at Kageyama's. He often did, as Hinata's mother wasn't fond of him walking home over the mountainside in the dark at night, and plus Kageyama lived closer to the school, meaning they could sleep longer and get to practice easier.

Hinata sauntered back into Kageyama's bedroom from changing in the bathroom, wearing the gaudiest, most inappropriate shirt he had ever seen. It was a simple cotton tshirt about four sizes too big for Hinata's small frame, in a bright yellow hue that clashed offensively with his vibrant orange spikes. Emblazoned across his chest in huge letters read the words 'SEX MACHINE'. Kageyama gulped, not knowing whether to be turned on or appalled, but the way the collar slipped effortlessly off his shoulder and the glint in Hinata's eye, Kageyama knew he was done for.

Their seemingly innocent homework night had ended with Hinata sprawled on the bed panting, a light sheen of sweat covering his pale skin, legs spread wide as Kageyama sat nestled between them, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down his sternum, leaving purple and red mottled bruises in his wake.

By the time morning came, Kageyama already knew it was going to be a bad day.

His alarm clock sounded 10 minutes later than usual, throwing him off schedule, making him fear Dachi's wrath when the two of them would inevitably wind up being late to practice.

To add to his already mounting stress, during the mad dash of "HINATA WAKE UP" and the throwing whatever clothes he could find into his gym bag, he caught glimpse of himself in the mirror. Angry looking bruises covered his neck and chest, trailing from just below his earlobe to the entire span of his pronounced collarbones.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and Hinata nowhere to be seen - only the panicked sounds of him throwing his clothes on - Kageyama rushed out of the house, determined to get to practice before Hinata did. Serves him right.

It wasn't like the rest of the team knew about Hinata and Kageyama's relationship either, so it wasn't unusual for the pair to arrive separately. As far as they were concerned, the pair hated each other's guts, only pulling together for a match in order to win.

By the time Kageyama reached the gym, he was already out of breath, gasping for air and dying of sweltering heat from the pullover he had tugged on last minute in an attempt to hide Hinata's damage.

The second he stepped in to the gym though, he was greeted with stares and open mouths, and Kageyama felt his blush rise all the way to the tips of his ears.

He gave up the pretence and threw his pullover down on top of his gym bag. No use for it now.

"Oh my god Kageyama"

"Who's the lucky lady?!"

"Disgusting" Kageyama sent a glare at Tsukishima at that comment.

"Kageyama what the hell?"

His teammates gathered around him in a sort of huddle, questions being fired at him left right and centre.

Before he could compose himself enough to form some sort of excuse, the team looked towards the door at the sounds of rushed footsteps and at Tanaka's choked gasp, he turned to see Hinata standing braced against the doorframe, chest heaving.  Wearing  the god damn sleep shirt. The sleep shirt that exposed almost every single bruise Kageyama had left behind the previous night.

Eyes flickered between the two boys, both now matching shades of scarlet to go along with their matching purple bruises.

Without warning, Tanaka and Nishinoya let out shouts of triumph and exchanged high fives, before turning to Asahi, shouting "Pay up big guy!! We won the bet!!! They are totally banging!!"

Kageyama had never wanted the ground to swallow him up quicker in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt:  
> The only real OTP question is which one has an oversized shirt with "SEX MACHINE" on it in an impact font and always wears it at the worst possible times


End file.
